Sailor Moon R: Siren Squad
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: In the year 2094, the Merlandrians have taken over the Earth, and it's up to a former Sailor Scout and his friend to save the Earth any way they can!
1. Out of Time, Parts 1 and 2

_Sailor Moon R: Siren Squad_

Summary: It's the year 2094, and the world has nearly been conquered. Almost everywhere you go, destruction and evil run rampant. Who's responsible for this? An alien race known only as the Merlandrians, an enemy even more powerful than any the Sailor Scouts have ever faced before. The Merlandrians are a race of triceratops-like aliens with a vicious temper and maternal instinct to destroy anything that crosses their path. The Scouts have split up, returning to their respective planets to deal with more divisions of Merlandrians. Only Nick (Sailor Mini Saturn) and his best friend Irma are left on Earth. They've been in hiding for a few years, but all of that is about to change when a mysterious benefactor from even farther in the future arrives. The mystery man gives Nick and Irma devices known as Siren Morphers, 2 of a set of 5 amazing devices crafted by the best scientists of the far future, using the mystical energies of the universe to transform Nick and Irma into Sailor Scouts once again to protect the people of Earth 2094. With these new powers, Nick and Irma are the only hope for Earth.

Note 1: This is a slight crossover with _Power Rangers S.P.D._, not in the "with the Rangers" way. Most of the technology from SPD is everywhere in this story, along with the addition of some new, author-created gadgets, like the Siren Morphers.

Note 2: I am SO, SO, SO sorry for the long hiatus from my stories. I just haven't had any ideas lately. Don't worry, though, I'm back and ready to roll!

Note 3: I don't own ANYTHING official from _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon _or _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Power Rangers S.P.D._ However, I do own Nick, Irma, the Merlandrians (my OCs), and any author-made gadgets. (i.e. the Siren Morphers) Can we get started now?

Note 4: Any mini-series episodes will be grouped into 1 chapter with each part in the chapter. And, if any pairings take place, it'll be Nick/Irma. All right then!

Now, without any further ado, I present to you:

_Sailor Moon R: Siren Squad_

Chapter 1

Episode 1: Out of Time, Part 1

We slowly close in on a wrecked planet Earth, circa 2094. As we enter a city skyline, we see nothing but destruction and wreckage. Looking at a city street, we now see a swarm of triceratops-looking aliens patrolling the ruins of the city. These are the evil Merlandrians, a new race of aliens with vicious tempers, destructive natures, and only one goal: to destroy all life in the universe.

Now, you're probably asking: "Where the heck are the Sailor Scouts?" The Sailor Scouts have all split up and headed back to their respective planets to deal with the Merlandrian invasion. Earth isn't the only place the Merlandrians have hit, you know.

Now, the only Sailor Scout left on Earth, Nick Kelly (Sailor Mini Saturn) and his best friend outside the Scouts, Irma Akaruisei, have gone into hiding, devising a way to free Earth from the wrought-iron grip of the Merlandrians.

Little do they know, the help they'll soon get is more powerful than you could imagine.

-

We now go to outer space, near an unstable hyperspace portal. By the mass of energy, a weirdly-designed space ship lies in front of the portal.

Inside the ship...

"The Earth is finally ours," says a low, gruff voice in the shadows of the ship's interior. "There are barely any humans left, and every city you could think of is destroyed. However, I am not completely satisfied yet. We must find a way to get rid of the rest of the pitiful humans, including those wretched Sailor Scouts as well. Griffor!"

At this call, a mysterious spike-headed creature approaches with a device in his hands. The gruff voice speaks again. "Do you have the locations of the 2 remaining Scouts?"

The spike-headed creature does a few readings, then responds, "The one from Pluto I cannot find. However, the 2nd Scout from Saturn is still down on Earth with a girl of about his age, who is emitting some incredibly strange power waves."

"Good. We'll deal with the Time Guardian later," says the gruff voice. "For now, find Mini Saturn and that girl, and kill them anyway you can."

"Yes, Emperor Merlan," Griffor says, walking off. Merlan looks around, his red eyes glowing even more menacingly. "I will not have any stragglers in those accursed Scouts stopping my plans to conquer this pitiful universe. I must make sure that no one interferes. _No one._"

-

We now shift back to Earth, somewhere deep in the Tokyo Underground. What looks like a base is sitting in the middle of the Central Underground Section. We spread out to see even more bases like the first one. This section of what the remaining humans have dubbed "the Underground" contains the people from Tokyo who haven't been killed or who haven't fled Earth to escape the Merlandrians. This group of rebels has made a vow not to back down from their inevitable task of driving the Merlandrians away.

We now switch to inside the first base we saw. A 15-year-old boy with short brown hair, wearing a sky blue shirt and short red jeans, is walking around, taking notes on something, all the while being watched by a 13-year-old girl with shoulder-length, curly brown hair, wearing a blue star-studded shirt and silver jeans. These kids are Nick Kelly and Irma Akaruisei, the 2 kids that Emperor Merlan mentioned earlier. These two are the leaders of the Tokyo Underground Section.

"Well, that's the last of the calculations, Irma," Nick says, punching in numbers on his UNDERGROUND2000 Data Entry Calculator. "I've just rerouted some auxiliary power into our weapons systems. Our secret weapon should be finished in a few days, at most."

"That's good," Irma says, her voice kind of distant and faraway. Nick notices this, and he walks up to Irma, putting his arm around her. "Still upset about Kevin?" Nick says, referring to Kevin Masters, an Underground soldier that Irma had a crush on for a while. He had recently been killed by the Merlandrian army, but the Underground drove the army back with their assault vehicles, the Squad Runners, before any more casualties happened.

"Yeah... it seemed like he was the only one outside of our sector who actually understood me. Ever since I was born, people just cast me aside because of my powers. They didn't want anything to do with me..." Irma says sadly.

"Oh... I didn't realize it was like that," Nick replies, rubbing Irma's shoulders sympathetically. She sighs longingly, then looks up at Nick, her sapphire eyes shining. "I really loved him, Nick. He was the only one before you who ever understood me..." Irma begins to cry, but Nick just dries her tears.

"Listen, Irma, I know you're sad about Kevin, but you have to remember, he's in a better place now. And, I promise you, we'll get back at the Merlandrians for Kevin's death. You just have to remember, the people here in the Underground actually understand you and your powers. And none more so..." He looks Irma in the eyes. "...than me."

Irma's eyes begin to water up upon the closing of Nick's speech. She dries her eyes, looks up at Nick, and says, "Thanks, Nick. You're awfully sweet to me." She hugs Nick, smiling. Nick does the same, saying, "It's a best friend thing, Irma." They hold that position for a few minutes, when suddenly the alarms ring. The Merlandrians are on the move.

"Attention, all Underground soldiers! Report to Squad Runners at once! The Merlandrians are converging on the remains of the Museum of Natural History!" a booming voice sounds over the intercom. Irma looks to Nick. "What do you think they want from the Museum?"

Nick thinks for a moment, then looks up. "I'll bet it's the Zyrtonian Moon Crystal! I read that the Merlandrians have been trying to get that crystal for 20 years now!"

"The Museum security's fled Earth, Nick! If the Merlandrians get their hands on that crystal, we're finished! God knows how much power's in it!" Irma says, a hint of worry in her voice.

Nick gets up, releasing his grip on Irma. "We'd better get to the Squad Runners and fast!" The two start towards the transport tube, but a bright flash of light stops them. They look on in amazement as a portal opens in the small room. Suddenly, a man jumps out of the portal, and it closes behind him. Irma notices that most of this man is covered in a cloak, and that he is carrying a box with what looks like a siren on it.

Irma is the first to break the silence. "Um, who are you, mister?"

"There is no time. I came back from the year 2121 to give these to you," the man says, hinting towards his box.

"What are they?" Nick asks.

"In my time, the Underground was completely decimated in the battle that is about to take place. The devices in this box have been created by the best scientists of my time to be given to 5 chosen people from the recent past. These devices are Earth's only hope against the Merlandrians."

The man opens the box to reveal 5 glowing, rectangle shaped devices. Nick and Irma gasp in awe at the devices. "Behold, the Siren Morphers."

Nick slowly reaches for the green morpher. It pulsates, pushing his hand back. He tries each one until he reaches the purple morpher. He slowly reaches for it, and the device glows purple and flies into his hand. The blue morpher does the same with Irma.

"The other 3 will go to the other chosen ones. When you use the morphers for the first time, they will lock on to your DNA code, so only you or someone whose DNA matches closely enough to yours can morph with these. Use them well."

"Wait! Don't we need to say some sort of command to activate these things!" Nick shouts to the man, who is disappearing through another portal.

"When the time comes, you will know," the man said before the portal closed, leaving Nick and Irma slightly confused.

Episode 2: Out of Time, Part 2

We now snap to the Museum of Natural History, where the Merlandrians are about to fire on the museum. The army's commander steps up.

"Merlandrian 22nd Command! Ready!" the commander says.

The army readies their weapons.

"Aim!"

The army points their weapons at the Museum just as the Tokyo Underground in their Squad Runner vehicles arrive on the scene.

Jeremy, leader of the M Squad, shouts, "Go, Underground! Give 'em heck!"

With that, the Underground soldiers hop out of the Squad Runners and charge for the Merlandrian army. The two sides do battle for a while, neither one really having the upper hand.

Then, a Merlandrian soldier comes out from the museum, a glowing yellow crystal in his hands.

"Commander! I have the Zyrtonian Moon Crystal!"

"Excellent, soldier. Shall we kill these humans so we can-"

"Drop that crystal!" a female voice rings out in the morning air.

The whole area turns to see Nick and Irma standing proudly in the street near the battlefield.

"Or you'll have to answer to us," Nick finishes, smiling proudly. Needless to say, the Merlandrians aren't surprised.

"What makes you think 2 of you lousy humans can defeat us?" the army commander says in a mocking tone, but is soon shut up when he sees Nick and Irma take out their Siren Morphers.

"I believe it would be these," Irma says.

"Ready, Irma?" Nick asks her.

"As I'll ever be," she replies.

In synchronized motion, the two Underground warriors thrust their hands out in a half-circle before drawing the hand with their Siren Morphers back. The morphers begin to glow.

"_Siren Squad, Emergency!_" they shout, thrusting the morphers out.

((Transformation sequence (in split-screen): Nick and Irma press the buttons on the top of their morphers, opening the hatch on the front to reveal a siren which fills the screen with the respective light color. As we draw back a bit, we see Nick and Irma on a platform, holding their morphers out. A holographic image is projected from each morpher, showing Nick and Irma as Sailor Scouts. (Nick is Sailor Mini Saturn, Irma is Sailor Mercury.) Their bodies become covered in energy of their respective color. They do a backflip off the platform, leaving streaks of light behind them. They do several acrobatic moves before landing on a far-off platform, the energy disappearing off of their bodies and swirling to form a tiara on their heads, completing their transformation.))

As the light clears, the Underground looks at Nick and Irma, now fully transformed from the universal energies inside the Siren Morphers. Nick, now fully clothed in his Super Sailor Mini Saturn uniform (with the extra addition of a big, bold **1** on the right side of the front), looks at Irma, who is in Super Sailor Mercury's uniform, with a **2** on the chest.

"And who might you be?" the Merlandrian army commander asks the Scouts.

"Siren Purple!" Nick says, shifting into a battle stance.

"Siren Blue!" Irma says, also shifting into fighting stance.

The sirens on their tiaras flash as they show the monster their morphers, identifying themselves.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" the two yell together.

"So, you are the menaces that our commander has told us to destroy," the army leader says in annoyance. "But, didn't Sailor Mercury already leave for her home planet to stop more of our ranks?"

"She did," Nick replies. "But my friend here is thr _new_ Sailor Mercury. We are the Siren Scouts!"

"You're not gonna stop me!" the army commander says, charging for the two heroes.

Instantly, Nick and Irma draw both a short sword and a grip blaster from the belts around their waists. They then charge for the monster, doing battle for a while.

"Hey, is that a rogue Zanabatar?" Nick says to the army commander.

"A what?" The monster turns around, giving Nick and Irma ample time to do a double attack with the short swords, causing sparks to fly from the point of impact. The monster screams in agony as he clutches his wound, giving the two heroes time to plug their short swords to the grips.

"Siren Striker!" they yell as they turn the new weapons on the monster.

"Let's see how you like a taste of this!" Irma says, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"You Merlandrians have ruled our planet for far too long. I swear, even if it has to be just me and Irma..." Nick turns the power to full on his Siren Striker, while Irma does the same with hers. "...the Sailor Scouts..."

The kids put their fingers on the triggers.

"_...will never quit!_"

They pull the triggers, sending a typhoon of blue and purple laser blasts flying for the monster. Sparks fly everywhere, followed by a series of multiple small explosions, as the laser bolts strike the Merlandrian army commander relentlessly.

Then, Nick swings his blaster back, the short sword glowing with an amazing power. As the other Underground soldiers start cheering, Nick thrusts his Siren Striker forward, sending a huge bolt of energy for the monster that strikes and promptly pounds a foot-long hole in him. Electricity begins to flow from the defeated monster as he falls to the ground and explodes.

"You did it, Nick! You beat him!" Irma shouts.

"No..."

Nick takes her hand and puts his other arm around her.

"_We_ beat him."

Irma smiles sweetly as the explosion subsides. The Tokyo Underground begins to cheer in victory as the rest of the Merlandrian 22nd Command begins to retreat.

"Oh, no, you don't," Nick says, aiming his Siren Striker towards the the retreating army. Irma then crosses her blaster with Nick's, smiling brightly. They pull the triggers, sending whirls of laser beams flying from the blasters that strike and destroy one Merlandrian after another until all of the army is wiped out.

Nick puts away his Siren Striker, as does Irma. "All right, power down."

With that, the Sailor Scouts' suits disappear from the two Underground warriors in a spiral of their color. Nick looks to the Underground. "Okay, team. Let's return to base. Job well done."

When that is said and done, the soldiers get into their Squad Runners and head back. All but Nick and Irma, that is.

Nick is just standing there, by the ruins of the recent battle. He looks thoughtful for a few seconds until Irma walks up to him, wrestling her sweat jacket off of her to reveal a sky blue tank top. She puts her hand on Nick's shoulder and says, "Something on your mind?"

"...no, not...not really."

Irma knew he was lying. "Hey, if there's something you want to talk about, you can say it." She sits down by Nick. "Talk to me."

Nick sighs and sits down. "Irma, that guy who gave us the Siren Morphers says he's from a farther future, right?"

"Yeah."

Nick looks at his Siren Morpher. "If what he said is true, and we're Earth's last hope..."

Nick looks back at Irma.

"...we're in for a long ride."

"Yeah, I figured that."

Irma hugs Nick and continues in her soft, sweet voice.

"Come on, let's go home."

Nick nods as Irma closes her eyes and focuses. Soon enough, the two disappear in a field of light, teleporting back to the Tokyo Underground base.

-

Emperor Merlan pounds his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"Blast! Those accursed Sailor Scouts still have some fight left in them. I can not believe that just two of them decimated the _entire 22nd Command!_"

We can obviously see that the evil prince is very angry.

Griffor appears by Merlan's side.

"No need to worry, my emperor. I have a new monster all ready for experimentation. If all goes well, we shall have it ready by tomorrow morning!"

"For your sake, Griffor, it had better be," Merlan says with a snarl.

Griffor nods, "Yes, my lord," and walks off. Merlan looks back at the viewing screen.

"Sailor Scouts, you have been a thorn in my side for too long. No matter. I will see to your eventual destruction. _Count on it._"

-

As night falls, we shift back to Nick and Irma's room in their base at the Tokyo Underground. Nick and Irma are getting ready for bed.

"Nick?"

Nick turns to see Irma in her pajamas.

"Hey, Irma."

Irma walks up to him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Nick, can I say something?"

"Yeah?"

Irma puts her arms around Nick, looking into his eyes.

"I just want to say... I'm really glad I met you. If I hadn't, who knows what would have happened with my powers? People already rejected me enough because of that."

"I know how you feel, Irma. I had to go through the same thing when I was younger, too," Nick replies, "but, once I had finally gained acceptance from my fellow civilians, the Dark Axis just _had_ to start their attack."

"I guess when you're gifted with powers like these, things always start freaking out," Irma says before releasing her grip on Nick.

"Let's get to bed. I am slee_py_," Nick says as the two head off to bed.

Just as Irma is about to turn off the light, Nick wonders something.

"Irma? Now that we have the Merlandrians to deal with along with these new powers, I'd say we're gonna be in for one wild ride."

"We'll just have to perservere," Irma replies, "until we can find a way to rid the universe of the Merlandrians once and for all."

"And we'll do it..."

"Together," Irma finishes before kissing Nick on the forehead.

"G'night."

"Night, Irma."

With that, Irma shuts off the light and the two fall asleep, wondering about tomorrow.

-

New Gadgets introduced in today's episode

Note: If any new gadgets appear in the episode (today there were 3), vital info about them will go down at the end of a chapter. Same goes for any mecha when they arrive.

Squad Runners

Owner(s): the Tokyo Underground Faction

Type: Vehicle

Summary: The main assault vehicles used by the Tokyo Underground faction, the Squad Runners are big, but swift assault vehicles with a good deal of weaponry. 5 of them can combine to form a Supernova Cycle (to be seen later).

Siren Striker

Owner(s): Nick and Irma

Type: Special weapon

Forms from: Siren Grips and Delta Batons

Summary: Combining the Siren Grips and Delta Batons forms the swift and powerful Siren Striker. This combo weapon can deal out a good deal of damage when used right. Together, Nick and Irma cross their strikers to unleash a typhoon of laser energy that can pound down even the strongest monsters.

Siren Morphers

Owner(s): Nick and Irma

Type: Morphing device

Transformation call: "Siren Squad, Emergency!"

Activated by: call and button press

Summary: Given to them by a mystery man from farther in the future, Nick and Irma's Siren Morphers give them the power to transform into Siren Scouts, powered-up versions of their Sailor Scout identities. The morphers DNA lock to the first person that uses them, so that only they or someone whose DNA matches closely enough to be related to the wielder can use these to morph. In the future, the Morpher can also seal defeated monsters in containment cards for the Underground.

-

Next Time:

Episode 3: Under the Weather

When weather in downtown Tokyo goes berserk because of Merlan's new monster, Blizzaria, and Irma catches a bad cold, Nick must face the monster alone. Can Irma recover in time to help or will Nick take the monster down?

-

WOW! That was a lot to write. This is already getting good. I'll see you in the funny pages! Leave a review when you're done- S.P.D. Gold Ranger


	2. Under the Weather

_Sailor Moon R: Siren Squad_

Summary: It's the year 2094, and the world has nearly been conquered. Almost everywhere you go, destruction and evil run rampant. Who's responsible for this? An alien race known only as the Merlandrians, an enemy even more powerful than any the Sailor Scouts have ever faced before. The Merlandrians are a race of triceratops-like aliens with a vicious temper and maternal instinct to destroy anything that crosses their path. The Scouts have split up, returning to their respective planets to deal with more divisions of Merlandrians. Only Nick (Sailor Mini Saturn) and his best friend Irma are left on Earth. They've been in hiding for a few years, but all of that is about to change when a mysterious benefactor from even farther in the future arrives. The mystery man gives Nick and Irma devices known as Siren Morphers, 2 of a set of 5 amazing devices crafted by the best scientists of the far future, using the mystical energies of the universe to transform Nick and Irma into Sailor Scouts once again to protect the people of Earth 2094. With these new powers, Nick and Irma are the only hope for Earth.

Today's Episode: When weather in Tokyo goes crazy because of Emperor Merlan's new monster, Irma catches a bad cold. Nick must fight the new monster until help can arrive. Let's hope Irma can arrive soon.

Note: This episode marks the premiere of the Tokyo Underground's secret weapon, the Delta Runners.

Chapter 2

Episode 3: Under the Weather

In the deep reaches of hyperspace, flying through the vortex of swirling space energy, we close in on Emperor Merlan's spaceship. Emperor Merlan is the leader of the evil Merlandrians, a race of volatile aliens who have nearly conquered Earth. However, he has a new force to deal with - Nick Kelly and Irma Akaruisei, the new generation of Sailor Scouts.

We now go to the monster creator chamber, where Merlan's trusted assistant, Griffor, is making a new monster for Merlan's army.

"Griffor, is my new monster ready?" Emperor Merlan's low, gruff voice rings out.

"More than, Emperor," Griffor says triumphantly, turning to his new creation - Blizzaria, an icy monster with the power to change the weather to its liking.

"Meet Blizzaria," Griffor says, introducing his monster. "This monster can change the weather of any place to his liking. We can use this kind of power to make one of those accursed Scouts catch a cold. When that one is incapacitated, we can move in and take the other one out."

"That's so unfair," says Merlan. "I love it! Send it down to Earth to deal with those Sailors."

"Yes, sir," says Griffor, teleporting his monster to Earth.

In downtown Tokyo, Blizzaria appears, snow swirling around him. "Sailor Scouts, it looks like you're _under the weather!_" He laughs fiercely.

Deep in the Tokyo Underground S Squad Base, a rectangle-shaped device is under a bright light, being examined by Jeremy, leader of the M Squad.

"Hmmm... it has your basic Sailor Scout energies, but it's constructed of a metal unlike anything I've ever seen before! It's got 3 buttons, obviously mode buttons, but what is the Judgement-"

"For the last time, Jeremy, give me back my Siren Morpher!" Nick's voice rings out. Nick has his hand out, beckoning for his Siren Morpher.

"Okay, sheesh!" Jeremy says, handing back the device.

"Listen, I _said_ we got this from the future, some guy gave them to us, and that's how we defeated the Merlandrians yesterday," Nick explains to Jeremy.

"Yeah, it's just a new extension of the Sailor powers," Irma, Nick's best friend and the new Sailor Mercury, says to Jeremy.

"Say, can you show me how you transform again? I didn't catch that part," Jeremy says as Nick and Irma ready their Siren Morphers.

"Sure. Anything for a squad leader. Ready, Irma?"

"You bet!" Irma says, smiling sweetly before turning serious.

They go through the pre-transformation pose, shout "_Siren Squad, Emergency!_" and transform in a flash of light.

When the light clears, Nick and Irma are standing in their Sailor Scout uniforms. Nick then notices something in the background. He walks up to the window and catches sight of many M Squad cadets working on a group of assault vehicles.

"Jeremy, what's the M Squad working on?" Nick asks just as Jeremy walks to the window.

"They're working on the Delta Runners – our secret weapon against the Merlandrians. Basically, they're a powered-up version of the Squad Runners."

"Why are they so big?" Irma asks.

"Hey," Nick says, an idea forming. "I heard a rumor a few days before this happened that these Delta Runners may be able to combine!"

"We're still working on that. It should be up and running soon. That will be all, G Squad," says Jeremy, saluting to Nick and Irma.

"Thank you, sir," says Nick as he and Irma walk off. "Hey, and if you see Melissa, tell her I said hi, ok?" Jeremy shouts back.

"I will, sir!" Nick replies. Together, Nick and Irma begin to return to their base. Irma looks at Nick, a confused look on her face, and says, "Who's Melissa?"

"Melissa Bante. She's a fashion nerd from D Squad that Jeremy's been crushing on for a while now. I don't really think she cares, though."

"You know Melissa?"

"Yeah, I've seen her all around D Squad since 2 years ago. From what I know, all Melissa cares about is fashion."

They soon reach their base, teleporting in via their Siren Morphers. "I really don't have the heart to tell Jeremy that," Nick says as he goes for his room door. He places his Siren Morpher on his dresser before flopping down on his bed, Irma soon following. "Things are awfully quiet today," Irma says. "Yeah, almost _too_ quiet," Nick replies. Soon, sleep overtakes them and they fall into a deep slumber, unknowing of the icy monster appearing in front of them. "Hmmm... who should I..." The monster looks at Irma. "Yes! I'll try her. The boy looks pretty protective of her." Blizzaria raises a finger and a small bolt of blue energy surrounds Irma. "Let's see how well the boy can do on his own." Blizzaria disappears in a flash.

Nick wakes up to hear Irma sneezing. He looks at her and says, "You feeling all right, Irma?" She looks at Nick and says, "Not really. I must have caught a cold from the battle yesterday." Nick puts his hand on Irma's forehead. "Whoa! You're burning up here! I'm gonna find the med lab. Maybe they know how this happened. I don't think that's natural."

"Are you sure?" Irma says.

Just as Nick is about to reply, the alarms begin to sound.

"Attention, all G Squad, M Squad, and D Squad members, report to Squad Runners! We have a monster attacking downtown!" Jeremy's voice sounds over the intercom.

"Man, why now?" Nick says, taking the Siren Morpher off of his dresser.

"Will you be okay out there, Nick?" Irma says in concern.

"Don't worry, Irma. I'll take care of this freak," he replies, readying his morpher.

"I'll check on you as soon as I can, okay, sweetie? _Siren Squad, Emergency!_"

With that, Nick morphs and teleports downtown to meet the monster.

"Ah, all alone, I see? Your friend chicken out or what?" says Blizzaria.

"She's out with a cold. I'm more than enough to take you on!" Nick shouts, forming his Siren Striker and charging for the monster.

They do battle for a while, Nick slowly gaining the upper hand. But, when Nick fires a Siren Striker bolt at Blizzaria, the icy monster deflects the beam right back at Nick, causing him to fly backwards as the bolt explodes all around him. He falls to the ground as Blizzaria approaches.

"Well, well, Sailor Scout. Your luck just ran out!" the monster says, lifting its arm up to strike the fallen warrior.

_I've got one more chance to stop this freak. I need to find his weak spot and hit him right there. But where? His skin's practically a fortress!_ Nick thinks. _Unless..._

Nick then catches sight of a strange jewel on the monster's right arm.

_That's it!_ Nick grabs his Siren Striker, jumps into the air, does a spin, and strikes the smoky blue jewel on Blizzaria's arm, causing it to shatter and the monster to scream in pain.

"No! My spell globe! Without that, all my spells are useless!" Blizzaria says before being struck by the blade of the Siren Striker, falling to the ground.

Back at the base, Irma snaps out of bed, her cold seemingly gone. Little did she know, it was a cold spell that went dead when Nick destroyed the jewel on Blizzaria's arm.

"Hey, I feel better already!" Irma says. She hops out of bed and reaches for her Siren Morpher. "I'd better help Nick. He may be in trouble. _Siren Squad, Emergency!_"

Back at the battle, Nick has backed into a corner as Blizzaria approaches.

"Well, well, Scout. There's nowhere left to run! You may as well surrend-"

The monster's sentence is cut off as he is struck by a typhoon of blue laser blasts. Nick looks up to see Irma, fully transformed, in the air, firing her Siren Striker. She soon lands next to Nick, Siren Striker still aimed.

"You feeling better, Irma?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, everything's cleared up now. Let's finish this freak!" Irma replies before turning on Blizzaria.

"You monsters are all the same. No values, no regard for human life. Look what your kind have done to Earth! For that, we will make you pay!" Nick says, thrusting out his morpher.

"Judgment time!" he says, clicking the morpher open and sending a bizarre vortex out to trap the monster. Soon, O and X begin flashing back to back around the monster and on the morpher. "What is this?" the monster asks.

"This is Judgment mode. It determines the guilt or innocence of any suspect the Underground brings into custody. It reads brainwaves and pulse vibrations before rendering a verdict. And it does not make mistakes," Nick explains as the timer stops on the red X and begins flashing.

"Looks like you're guilty," Irma says as her Siren Striker begins glowing brightly.

"That means game over for you," Nick says, his Siren Striker glowing as well.

"No! I will not be denied!" the monster says as Nick and Irma rush at the monster from opposite sides.

"Well, you know what, Blizzaria? You just were," Nick says as he and Irma deliver the _coup de grace_ – a double sword slash that cuts deep into the monster, bisecting him with the power of the weapons. Nick and Irma stop the rush as Blizzaria explodes in a flash of red and orange. "That's that," Nick says.

Back on Emperor Merlan's ship, said emperor smiles a devilish smile.

"Oh, _is_ it, Sailors? Activate the Quadrolasers!" he says in a roaring voice.

The next second, a pair of pulsating yellow laser fire from the ship down to Earth.

"That made short work of him, but I have this weird feeling that we're not done yet," Irma says, lost in thought.

"How so?" Nick asks just as the Quadrolasers fly from the sky and strike the fallen Blizzaria, reviving him and making him grow to 30 stories tall. Naturally, this surprises the 2 Scouts.

"What the..."

"I was right," Irma says while scrambling for her Siren Morpher. She flips it to communicator mode and contacts Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we've got big trouble here!" Irma shouts into her communicator. "The monster we just fought has grown to the size of the Empire State Building!"

"Don't worry, G Squad. We've finished work on the Delta Runners. They're on the way now!" Jeremy's voice resounds on the communicator before switching off. 2 seconds later, the giant Blizzaria is hit by a typhoon of giant needles and laser beams. Nick turns around to see 3 giant vehicles approaching fast. The first one is a green 18-wheeler with expanding laser cannons. The 2nd is a hoverjet with a harpoon to capture monsters. The 3rd is a purple GT-type car towing a giant silver trailer.

"All right! He got the Delta Runners!" Irma says in delight.

"The tables have just turned, you icy freak!" Nick says before taking Irma's hand. Together, they jump into Delta Runners 3 and 2, respectively.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Irma says while looking over the controls.

"You and the M Squad really outdid yourselves this time, Jeremy!" Nick says, placing his Siren Morpher in the link control slot.

"It'll take more than a few new vehicles to stop me!" Blizzaria shouts as the Delta Runners approach.

Nick looks over his controls, before seeing something peculiar: a turning silver lever with the word "transformation" labeled just above it. Nick turns on the communicator.

"Hey, guys, I just found a transformation protocol. The schematics say we can combine the Delta Runners. You don't think..."

"Yeah, I've got one, too!" Irma says.

"So do I!" Jeremy replies.

"Ok, guys, let's do this!" Nick says, lifting the lever and turning it 360 degrees. The others do the same.

"Delta Runner 1!"

"Delta Runner 2!"

"Delta Runner 3!"

"Ready?" Nick says.

"_Siren Squad Megazord!_" the three shout together.

Instantly, the trailer being towed by Delta Runner 3 opens and detaches from the vehicle. A giant double-seated hovercraft appears and shoots from the trailer.

Delta Runners 1 and 2 go to the sides of Delta Runner 3, and metal claw arms extend from DR 3 and grab the others.

Then, DR 3 lifts itself up slowly, taking the others with it.

The left claw begins to try to attach Delta Runner 1 to the left wheel.

"Are you sure this will work, Irma?" Jeremy asks just as Delta Runner 1 locks into place.

On the other side, the other claw begins to connect Delta Runner 2.

"Knowing Nick, he'll make it work," Irma says with a smile on her face as Delta Runner 2 locks into place.

The hoverjets of DR2 fold themselves in, and the front cockpits of the arms relocate themselves to just above the elbows, revealing hands for the Megazord.

"Let's show them how it's done," Jeremy says as the hovercraft splits into 2 and rises up to form legs for the Megazord.

"Ready, Nick?" Irma asks.

"As I'll ever be," Nick says as Delta Runner 3's front side flips out to reveal leg connectors.

"Commencing linkup sequence," Jeremy says, pressing a button.

"All systems online," Irma says.

"Here goes," Nick says.

Together, Nick and Irma turn their Siren Morphers around in the panel. The 3 connected Delta Runners slowly descend until they link up with the legs. Then, a hatch opens and draws back from the top of Delta Runner 3 to reveal the Megazord's head.

"_Siren Squad Megazord, online!_"

All the outlying components shift around and slide into place, completing the Megazord assembly.

"What! A Megazord? What is this?" Blizzaria shouts as the newly christened Siren Squad Megazord advances on the icy monster.

"It's game over for you, Blizzaria," Nick says as the Siren Squad Megazord draws a saber from its left leg.

The Megazord charges forward, swinging its saber, scoring as many hits as possible to keep Blizzaria at bay.

Soon, the Megazord draws its trademark blaster gun, aiming it at Blizzaria. Nick and Irma open their Siren Morphers and press the "Emergency" button. The gun's barrel begins to glow with unprecedented power.

A countdown appears on the screen inside the cockpit.

_3...2...1._

"_Fire!_" all three shout together as the gun flashes white before firing, sending a shower of energy at Blizzaria. Soon enough, the monster runs out of room, and the attack does its job, destroying Blizzaria in a flash of orange and red.

"YES!" Jeremy shouts as the explosion subsides.

"What did I tell you? You can separate us for a bit..." Irma starts.

"...but you can't keep us apart forever!" Nick finishes, taking Irma's hand as the sun slowly rises on the field of battle.

Back on Merlan's ship, Griffor is trying his best to explain his failure to Emperor Merlan.

"I did not know that those accursed Scouts had their own Megazord. Please forgive me, master. I will try harder next time, I promise!"

To Griffor's surprise, Merlan smiles.

"Do not worry, Griffor. This is just a small setback. This is only the beginning of the war, Sailor Scouts. Next time, you will not be so lucky."

We now go back to the Tokyo Underground, where Nick and Irma have just demorphed and put away their morphers.

"That was incredible!" Irma says, doing a sort of spin.

"I got to hand it to Jeremy. He knows how to create something cool from almost anything," Nick says just as their doorbell rings. Nick opens it and sees none other than Melissa Bante, the fashion-crazed blondie from D Squad.

"Hey, guys, great job out there today. You really showed the Merlandrians," Melissa says.

"Thanks, Melissa. Hey, I think Jeremy from M Squad wants to talk to you," Nick says.

"That's where I'm going. I figured I'd stop by and say hi to the newest Sailor Scouts on the way. See ya!" she says before closing the door and moving on.

Irma has a confused look on her face. "Wait a second. The fashion-crazy, no-nonsense, 'I-don't-care-about-anything-but-fashion' girl from D Squad wants to see the one kid she has no time for because of her 'fashion problems' and all that?"

"Like I said, Irma, this is one crazy world," Nick says before we fade out.

New Gadgets and stuff

Siren Squad Megazord

Owners: Nick, Irma, and Jeremy

Type: giant fighting machine

Forms from: Delta Runners and Delta Trucker

Summary: The Siren Squad Megazord is formed from the Tokyo Underground's secret weapon, the Delta Runners. Delta Runner 1 makes the left arm, Delta Runner 2 forms the right arm, Delta Runner 3 forms the body and head, and the Delta Trucker forms the legs. The Siren Squad Megazord is equipped with a gun and sword, each with a wide variety of attacks.

Next Time

Episode 4: A New Chosen One

When Nick and Irma begin to have trouble with another one of Merlan's creations, what ho, a new chosen one arrives in time to save the Scouts. And this face is one easily recognizable by Irma's hand.

And that's that. I'll post each new chapter on Saturday, like they do with the new episodes of S.P.D. See you then! – S.P.D. Gold Ranger


End file.
